Officer in Charge
The highest command rank a player can reach. They are in use only during Domination game modes, and are in charge of all 128 players on their side. That is, 4 Platoons, or, 16 Squads. An Officer in Charge can command an entire battle. Requirements * Level 15 * 350 Leadership Points Buffs The Officer in Charge has the same perks as the Squad Leaders and Platoon Leaders with 3 additional perks. Those are indicated in bold * Rapid Fire * Shallow Breath * Moving with a Purpose * Stay with Me! * Battle Hardened * Focused Hearing * Improvisation * Cut the Blue Wire * Take the Pain - Increases armor protection of squadmates in you proximity. * Silent Step - Increases stealth by allowing nearby squadmates to move at both regular and running speeds without detection from the motion sensor. * First Aid - Regenerates the health of squadmates in your proximity. Tactical In Domination there are 5 different abilities that the Officer in Charge can use. 3 of the abilities are shared between Attacking and Defending * Tactical Strike - Refreshes all friendly forces' tactical strike cooldown times. * Signal Jamming - Jams enemy command network, blocking enemy TCM and CNI abilities. Expected to be used at the beginning of a match. * Satellite Sweep - Calls in satellite surveillance, revealing all enemy locations on the map. Works like a motion sensor, so Improved Stealth and the enemy OIC buff will cover it. Attacking * Blockade - Increases friendly respawn times. Defending * Rapid Redeploy - Decreases enemy forces' respawn times. Communication * Squad Chat * Platoon Chat * Company Chat * Company Broadcast Notes *It is highly expected of the defending OIC to jam the Attackers as soon as the battle starts. *Use the "Team Broadcast" chat to communicate to all other 127 players on your team. Use this sparingly to raise morale amongst your team members. *"Blockade" increases the Defending teams' respawn times by 10 seconds (raising the respawn to 30 seconds). "Rapid Redeploy" decreases the Defending teams' respawn times by 10 seconds (decreasing the respawn to 10 seconds). If both of these abilities are used at the same time, they neutralize each other out, and the respawn stays at 20 seconds. *Call out in Officer chat, or even Team Broadcast, when you are about to use Tactical Strike (most people verbally say Tactical Refresh). Call it out around 1–2 minutes before you do the actual Refresh. "I'm using the Tactical Refresh at the 24:00 minute mark! Start blowing your cooldowns!" *All of your OIC abilities have a 10 minute timer, unless you hold a Domination contract which decreases the time by 5% (30 seconds). *If you apply to be OIC, a mic is absolutely needed. You will either never get it as people with mics have a higher chance of getting a leadership position. Or you will be kicked in 3 minutes as no one wants a mic-less OIC. *It is a good idea to stay with the largest group of soldiers, because the more people that gets a leader's buffs the better the entire squad, platoon, or company will do. *Being the driver or gunner in a vehicle is recommended as you will be protected and your improvisation buff will repair it automaticlly, and your soldiers will have less time in the field without a commanding officer. Often it is a good idea to be a simple passanger while your soldiers drive and shoot if you want to keep an eye on the battle with CNI. Developer Tips: OIC Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Command Category:OIC